


Eulalia's 1988 Interview

by R4XT3RMINAT0R



Category: Original Work
Genre: A 20th Century Tale, Fake transcript, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4XT3RMINAT0R/pseuds/R4XT3RMINAT0R
Summary: [PROPERTY OF STUDIO STUDIO XXXXX’S ARCHIVE][INTENDED FOR INVESTIGATIVE PURPOSES ONLY.]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eulalia's 1988 Interview

**[INTERVIEW TAPE N° █████ TAKEN FROM STUDIO █████’S ARCHIVE, FOR THE ELECTRONIC MUSIC SPECIAL SHOW █████]  
[Date aired live: 20/09/1988 – hour aired: 22.30 PM]  
**

**[CONFISCATED BY THE LOCAL POLICE FOR PROOF, INVESTIGATION, CONVICTION OF VIOLENT ASSAULT – VISION OF THIS TAPE NOT AUTHORIZED UNLESS GRANTED PERMISSION FROM AN HIGHER-UP.]  
[The following tape contains graphic images of violence, blood, and bad language.]**

_(Program intro plays._

_The cameras pans in on the centre of the main stage, on which are located two armchairs, a coffee table, and sparse accessories around the scenographies. Not too far behind are installed a microphone stand, and instruments.)_

_(Crowd cheers as the show hostess, EMMA PEARLSTON, walks to the stage. She smiles.)_

` ** Emma Pearlston: Good evening, ladies and gents! We meet again for yet another evening here on █████! ** `

**`EP: As always, in this show, we make sure to keep up with the hottest, latest trends to keep all you weirdos satisfied. We offer food for your ears… and your thoughts!` **

**`EP: Now, tonight is going to be very special. We have a couple of artists, ready to be interviewed, that will absolutely blow your mind.` **

**`EP: And although the names might sound obscure to most of you, I’m pretty confident that once you’ll see – or, well, hear them, you will recognize them immediately, and never forget them.` **

**`EP: Admittedly, getting in contact with one of them has been quite a struggle. But with stubbornness, we succeeded in our endeavors! _(audience cheers)_` **

**`EP: Let me ask you a question, folks: do you like darkness?` **

**`EP: Of course you do, it’s part of the show. Electronic music is all about expressing one’s inner demons and instincts, as the staple artists of this genre established…` **

**`EP: But I tell you, you’ve never seen this kind of darkness. It’s a broody mix between terror and violence, something completely undiscovered and new, that completely launched me over the sky the moment I heard it – and I know you’ll go insane for it as well!` **

**`EP: Well, then. Let us hear a snippet of the dark music goddess that’ll grace our studio tonight!` **

` _(A brief introductory video introducing solo singer EULALIA plays. Pieces of her most famous songs – Dionysus, Houndstooth, Freak – play in the background as her most iconic photographies, and parts from live performances are reproduced on video.)_ `

` _(The video fades out, the music slowly following as EULALIA enters the stage.)_ `

` _(She looks at the crowd with a scowl, but flashes a wide smile as she salutes the audience. The crowd cheers in response.)_ `

**`EP: Welcome, Eulalia! _(sitting on an armchair)_ What a pleasure to have you here with us tonight!Eulalia: Pretty lively people, I see. _(sitting on the other chair)_` **

**`EP: Of course! I’m sure you aren’t surprised to find out that even with such a recent debut, you’ve built quite the fanbase.` **

`EL: I am surprised to be wanted on TV so soon, though.`

**`EP: That’s because you’re so mysterious, Eulalia! Even the most knowledgeable and informed music magazines have nothing on you. ` **

`EL: Almost as if I popped out of nowhere. _(laughs)_`

**`EP: I was about to say just that! With a poof, you materialized from thin air… and made miracles in the electronic genre. You’ve actually done a bit of a mix between that and others, am I wrong? ` **

`EL: Maybe, maybe not. I think… Electronic by itself can get quite stale. So I wanted to see what it’d be like if I picked industrial and rock, a bit of punk, and mixed them all together. It sounds like absolute shit – but it works.`

**`EP: You say it sounds… er… _terrible_ , but the top charts say otherwise. After all, your latest album peaked basically as soon as it was put out there… more than three thousand vinyls sold in all around the USA. Statistics aren’t my forte, but I remember you being in the top position of the charts for something like one week and a half.` **

`EL: I ain’t bein’ modest, I speak the truth. You listen to it pieced together like that, expecting an actual mixture of those genres, and you’ll hear nothing but absolute crap. I guess what it does well is that it completely erases the listener’s expectations once they listen to it.`

**`EP: _Erase_ the listener’s expectations?` **

`EL: Yes. Hm… it gives right away a vibe of “don’t fuck with me, don’t expect anything, shut up and listen”. Which is what I always say to my producer when I bring him new pieces. _(crowd laughs, prompting EULALIA to smile again. EMMA laughs as well.)_`

**`EP: You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you?` **

`EL: I just like to clear things up right away. Seems unfair for people to have certain views of me that aren’t true, delusional… so I’d rather break them right away. I don’t let anyone use me as an entry mat, despite what it might seem.`

**`EP: As if anyone would assume that! Your live performances are terrific. They’re absolutely both powerful and completely out of this world. How can anybody think you’re going to submit to them that way, after witnessing what you can do?  
` **

`EL: Trust me, miss. Richer people are always gonna ‘xpect that out of you. I don’t care if they’re the hand that feeds me, though – if I gotta bite them to gain respect, I will. `

**`EP: Have you actually bitten someone before?` **

`EL: _(Initially remains silent, then smiles, baring her teeth. A chuckle follows.)_ Would you like to be the first?`

**`EP: Ahah… ah! Oh, wow. _(awkward laughter)_ Well, maybe not. Please don’t bite me, Eulalia! We’ve got a long way to go before I can let that happen. _(nervously shifts in her seat)_` **

`EL: I was kidding, of course. _(laughs)_ But no. Unless someone really strikes a nerve, I don’t resort to that kind of physical violence. I’ve been tempted, but I’ve also resisted.`

**`EP: I see. Whoever decides to step in your way doesn’t stand a chance. You’ve got this air about you… you hold some sort of power when you sing and perform. What are the things and people that inspire your act? Because the way you express yourself is very particular.` **

`EL: Don’t stroke my ego too much, miss. But, let me correct you. It’s not an _act_. I don’t need to act when I’m on stage. That’s just me being myself. A different me, but me anyway. If I were to work on that during my free time, I’d be already dead. I’m not really inspired by anything in particular, though – I look back to punk culture, raw emotions, and in general all things disgusting that people feel repulsed by just by looking at them. When I get on stage, when I sing a song, or do a little dance, I do it with the intention of disgusting my spectators. Because disgust elicits emotion, as well as _reaction_. When you see something disgusting, you react to it, right? Usually violently, with hatred, cursing and cussing at it, hoping it will die and that’ll go away from you as soon as possible.`

**`EP: Oh, yes, I see your point.` **

`EL: Some people see an insect and they want to squash it, outright fucking murder it because they think it’s disgusting. Now – _that_ ’s what I want to do with my art. I want to evoke that rational irrationality we usually don’t think much of. I want my fans to come at me and try to kill me – I want to see them going _feral_. `

**`EP: Wait – _(laughs awkwardly)_ You don’t mean it when you say you want your fans to … “come and kill you”, right? That’s a figure of speech. ` **

` _(EULALIA initially doesn’t answer. Her expression turns dull, lacking of any humor.)_ `

`EL: Did I stutter?`

**`EP: E-excuse me?` **

`EL: I didn’t stutter when I said that, did I?`

`_(EULALIA is silent, jiggling her crossed legs as she keeps smiling at EMMA. Dead silence resonates all around the studio. Suddenly, EULALIA breaks into loud, barked laughter.)_  
`

`EL: Of _course_ I’m being ironic! I don’t want them to actually kill me. How’d I be doing my performances otherwise? `

**`EP: _(sigh of relief)_ Ah… Eulalia, don’t play with my heart like this! We don’t need you to be joining the 27 club anytime sooner! ` **

`EL: And why is that?`

**`EP: We’d be lost without your music – after all, you are the most prominent star in the electronic music scene… hell, I’d even say the underground scene in general. _(EULALIA smirks at EMMA’s statement, while EMMA shuffles through her papers.)_  
` **

**`EP: Well, Eulalia, let’s move onto more personal questions.` **

`EL: Finally gettin’ to the part where you’re nosy?`

**`EP: These aren’t excessively invasive questions… perhaps!` **

` _(EULALIA grunts in response. Occasionally, she turns to glance right into one of the cameras.)_ `

**`EP: Alright… first and foremost, let’s start with the basics: where are you from, Eulalia? What’s your history?` **

`EL: What a boring question. _(EMMA falters for a second.)_ But I’ll humor it.`

`EL: I think I was born somewhere in Mexico… Don’t remember where, though. Then I moved to Texas, Houston, and things sort of skyrocketed when I dropped out of high school. Bullshitted my way through bands and music experiences… and now I’m here. That’s the relevant things.`

**`EP: What made you enter the music scene in first place?` **

`EL: Hmm, I think it was watchin’ homeless people string their detuned guitars. I liked listening to them. I felt more comfortable sitting somewhere and listening, quietly. They always sounded so strained, tired, done with the world. But they were too afraid to die. Even if they had lost any whatsoever perception of reality. I observed them when they were lounging and doing nothing, too – and I often thought to myself “I wish I were like this instead”. At some point, I just decided that I would try to replicate their music, and add my own touch to it. `

**`EP: Very interesting. So homeless people inspired you? That’s something you don’t hear everyday.` **

`EL: It was a small down. It was hot everyday, and there was very little to do. In the end, if you listen very closely to my music, it’s all a bunch of shitty, basic chords strung together in a pretty way. The out of sync voice, the exaggerated sounds… it should evoke dread. The same I felt when I watched those shoeless tramps.`

**`EP: The dread you mention clearly resonates with your music, that is true. Some magazines even defined it as “haunted”, which I personally think is quite a feat.` **

`EL: Oh, you heard it? _(EULALIA shifts closer in her seat, placing her feet on the coffee table. EMMA looks at EULALIA as she nonchalantly does that, but says nothing. Mild discomfort is on her face.)_ The dread.`

**`EP: Heard – yes, of course I did. I listened to your music even before I knew you’d come here.` **

`EL: Is that so? I’m honored. Do you like it?`

**`EP: I wouldn’t be enthusiastic to interview you if I didn’t! Your music is very inspiring, Eulalia, and getting to know the origins of it is quite the honor for me. ` **

`EL: _(eyes fixated on EMMA)_ So, did you listen closely to it? _(pauses)_ To hear that dread, you need to be quite invested. Otherwise, it’s not having any effect.`

**`EP: _(confused)_ What do you mean?` **

`EL: Hahaha. Nothing, nothing. I suppose you’re just easily persuaded.`

`EL: Go ahead with the questions, miss.`

**`EP: Um… alright. If you say so. Let’s see… Did you pursue any studies?` **

`EL: You mean, if I went to a music academy or anythin’ like that? No. That’s also why I ain’t the best singer out there. You could say I’m mostly self-taught.`

**`EP: You sing like a professional, though! It must be natural talent, then.` **

`EL: It can be anything you want it to be. I want my voice to reach people for different reasons.`

**`EP: What do you mean by that?` **

`EL: It’s always the same discourse of evoking certain feelings inside of people, you know. It doesn’t stray further than that. I care more about getting the emotion across – and sharing it with the listeners, so that they can feel the same kind of pain that I feel. It’s not as powerful when I’m speaking… but you can hear it, can you?  
`

` _(EULALIA moves closer to EMMA, whose expression turns confused. She scoots a bit away from the EULALIA.)_ `

**`EP: What should I be hearing right now…?` **

`EL: If you listen real closely… `

**`EP: Eulalia?` **

` _(Eliciting a loud gasp coming from the audience, EULALIA suddenly grabs EMMA by the collar, bringing their faces close, beyond any comfort zone. EULALIA is smiling widely.)_ `

**`EP: W-what are you doing?! _(panicked)_ Could – p-please let me go!` **

`EL: Just listen to me. Listen to me when I talk. Can you hear it?`

**`EP: I-I’m sorry, but I sincerely don’t…` **

`EL: Shut the hell up, for Christ’s sake. And listen.`

` _(Silence falls in the studio for the second time. EMMA and EULALIA stare each other in the eyes, the hostess’ worried expression slowly twisting into neutrality. EULALIA’s mouth moves, as if she’s speaking – but the quality of the video doesn’t clearly show what she’s saying. She isn’t using her voice, but EMMA nods as if she is hearing everything perfectly.)_ `

` _(The moment she catches sight of studio directors walking from behind the scenes, EULALIA lets EMMA go. The hostess sits in her seat with a far less excitable demeanor: her eyes seem glassy for a moment, as if she’s lost deep into her thoughts.)_ `

`EL: Well?  
`

` _(EULALIA’s voice snaps EMMA back to life with a shake of her shoulders and of her head. The singer leans into her seat, and after a moment of further silence, EMMA begins stammering.)_ `

**`EP: Yeah – yeah, I… I-I… oh! Woah! Ah! _(awkward laughter)_ Forgive me, guys! It seems I had a bit of a blackout right there. Um…` **

`EL: You were askin’ me questions, miss.`

`EP: Right… oh – _(EMMA stops, almost as if she’s just realized that she is talking to EULALIA. Her expression freezes for a moment. Then she looks at her papers.)_ Oh. Yes. L-let’s see…`

**`EP: Since our time seems to be running out, let’s ask one last question. What are your hopes for the future, Eulalia? What do you expect out of this newfound career and fortune?  
` **

`EL: Hmm… I’m not sure. I know I want to keep doing what I like how I like it. Hopefully my producer won’t be too stuck up, and will instead allow me that much. Nothin’ else comes to mind.`

**`EP: Not even a family? A partner?` **

`EL: None of those ain’t in my plans. And I don’t think they’ll ever be. I’m focused on other matters now, which are drastically more important. I didn’t have a family, so I’m not thrilled to have one of my own – and romance ain’t my cup of tea. I ain’t exactly desirable either.`

**`EP: But that’s not true! You are gorgeous, Eulalia. So many journalists have been praising your appearance, along with your music! You could easily find someone if you stopped being a greedy bitch.  
` **

`EL: _(blinks, then chuckles)_ Excuse me?`

**`EP: I said, if you’d stop acting modest and you’d just expose your merchandise for what it is, I’m sure you’d have many people kissing your ass. I bet you’ll even be able to escalate to the moon at that point.` **

`EL: Aren’t you getting carried away, miss? _(unfazed, completely tranquil.)_`

**`EP: I’m fucking certain of what I’m saying! _(EMMA’s voice raises with a roar, causing the audience to gasp. Chatter begins filling the empty background noise. EULALIA is still comfortably seated in her armchair, seemingly untouched.)_  
` **

**`EP: Hey, when are you going to stop keeping it to yourself?` **

` _(EMMA stands up, goes over to EULALIA’s seat, and grabs the woman by the neck.)_ `

**`EP: Stop that! Stop looking so fucking smug! What’re you withholding? What are you keeping from us? You think I’ll be able to deal with not knowing now that you’ve shown me?! _Eulalia!_` **

`EL: _(starts chuckling, gradually turning into laughter)_ What am I hiding? What am I hiding? Do you hear yourself?`

` _(From behind the scenes, scene directors and cameramen begin discussing the unexpected turn of events. Staff starts approaching the crowd, reassuring it that this was not planned, and that it will be fixed soon.)_ `

`EL: What I showed you was nothing. There was nothing. All you saw doesn’t exist.`

**`EP: You’re lying – lying – lying – lying – LYING! YOU’RE A DIRTY LIAR, EULALIA!` **

` _(EMMA’s hands curl around EULALIA’s throat, who does nothing to resist the abrupt attack. EMMA pours her weight onto EULALIA, pushing her back. The singer is still smiling.)_ `

**`EP: YOU’RE LYING!! GIVE ME THAT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!!` **

`EL: You – want it? What do you _want_? What do you want, Emma? What ever could _I_ give you?`

` _(EMMA begins to yell indecipherable curses and words, and her screaming only fuels EULALIA’s amusement. Her hands wrap around EMMA’s wrists, inciting her to tighten her grip.)_ `

`EL: You’ll never get what you want – Emma, you’ll never get what you –`

` _(The scenography director yells ‘CUT’ through a megaphone, and security guards immediately scuttle inside the room. They circle the stage, where EMMA is still trying to strangle EULALIA.)_ `

**[FROM THIS POINT ON, THE LIVE WAS CUT. THE REST IS THE REMAINING RECORDING PART, WHICH NEVER AIRED LIVE. KEPT IN THE ARCHIVE FOR CASE PURPOSES.]**

` _(Other guards incite the audience to stay in their seats. The situation is spiraling, but it’s still, from the looks of it, salvageable._ `

` _Until EMMA begins to use her nails, cutting deep into EULALIA’s skin. Blood begins to drip from the woman’s throat, who does not stop smiling. Adding to EMMA’s screaming, is EULALIA’s sharp, eerie laughter. Two security guards slowly begin to approach the violent subject, but EMMA turns around, looking completely different from before.  
_ `

` _The expression on her face isn’t one a human could possibly make._ `

` _EMMA without hesitation begins to attack the guards, clawing her nails at them and mercilessly digging them into their faces. The hostess is restrained after a bit of struggling, and is forced to stay put as if they were dealing with a wild, frenzied animal._ `

` _EULALIA is sitting on the armchair. Observing the scene. Her expression holds no emotion. That smile doesn’t indicate anything. It’s just there. Baring its teeth._ `

` _EULALIA turns to look into the camera in front of her._ `

` _The tape interrupts itself the moment a few staff members surround her, holding emergency kits.)_ `

**[END OF TRANSCRIPTION]  
[PROPERTY OF STUDIO STUDIO XXXXX’S ARCHIVE]  
[INTENDED FOR INVESTIGATIVE PURPOSES ONLY.]**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little explorative work I did to figure out Eulalia's personality more... it has its imperfections but it was fun... hee hee hoo hoo


End file.
